Bang! I Shot Your Heart
by toshirotaku
Summary: Toshiro was on his way to a business meeting when his airship was raided by pirates. He found himself aboard Kazemouko with an unlikely group of pirates and an unlikely proposition. ToshiroxOC, IchiHime, RenRuki and other pairings. Rating may go up. AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I actually posted this up on Quizilla. I liked this story too much to let it go, though I did a few changes to it coughskypiratescough. I was feeling Toshiro fangirl-y-ness lately. Anyway, this is AU. ToshiroxOC (Yukiko).

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach it is copyrighted to Kubo Tite. I do however own the idea for this story so, do not steal.

Toshiro hugged Momo and his grandmother goodbye before heading to the boarding gate. He will be taking an airship to Seireitei to work some problems in his growing business. Toshiro was not fond of going on big airships, so he decided to ride on a much smaller convenient one; less people to disturb him the better.

He picked up his luggage and headed to the cabin he would be staying in for a few days. The journey was roughly about a week if there was not a single storm cloud disturbing them. It gave him plenty of time to sort out the mess his company had been forced into. Owning his business had kept him busy from socializing (which was fine), but it seemed that he distanced himseld from his family more. He didn't want to admit it, but he cared for his adopted sister.

Most of his travel required him to rest for the grueling work he was bound to have. However this particular travel made him go up to the captain and he almost begged to do some sort of work. He thought it would be useful for him to work on his sailing and it did provide him with a good view of the things they flew over.

His last night spent on the ship was looking up on the stars. Soon he would be arriving in the city and the view of the stars would be hard to see with all the lights there. Though civilization had improved with all sorts of new technology, he wondered what it would be like to live in the past where magick ruled and ships did not fly. He looked ahead to see a glimmering light approaching, he did not think of it much and just assumed that it was a private airship.

Out of the blue, the airship shook violently and he looked to the side of the deck to see an airship with a jolly roger. Pirates. Toshiro ran and saw that the amount of canons was limited compared to the pirate ship. As he ran to help the crew loading the gunpowder, he saw; "Kazemouko" imprinted to the side of the ship in big bold golden letters. The name felt familiar to him.

As the crew got themselves together, he ran to his cabin to grab his suitcase. In it was his most precious belonging. It wasn't documents to his company nor was it money; it was memoirs of his closest people. Toshiro felt the ship jerk violently again and lost his footing. He knocked himself against the floor and fell into darkness, all the while, he held his suitcase tightly.

"Oi, he's still alive right?"

"Yes he is. I don't know why you're very worried over him Ichigo."

"Oh, I ain't. It's Yukiko. She saw him and started shouting at me to take good care of this little runt."

"He looks like he's seventeen or eighteen, but the white hair makes me not so sure anymore."

"I understand what you mean Orihime."

Toshiro listened as the two people talked on and on about him. Was he rescued after the pirate attack? Was he somewhere safe? He wanted to open his eyes but it wouldn't work. He moved a finger and heard a gasp.

"He's waking up."

"I'll call Yukiko."

Toshiro heard movement. There was steps approaching him. Slowly, he tried hard to opened his eyes. It worked. He turned his head to the side and saw a woman with auburn hair and soft brown eyes. Her aura gave off a warm feeling. Looking at this kind woman, Toshiro felt a glimmer of hope that he was rescued from the attack.

He turned his head to the side and saw a woman of short stature and behind her was a man with orange hair and brown eyes. Looking at the woman, Toshiro began to wonder if he was indeed rescued. She gave off such a dark aura that Toshiro could feel it surround him and plunge him into a dark sea.

"Yukiko-san, he's awake. I suggest you not work him too hard until a few more days. He hit his head quite hard," the auburn woman spoke. The young woman nodded, a frown etching across her face. She turned to look at Toshiro once more. At that moment of eye contact, toshiro felt a shiver as she gazed him with her heterochromatic eyes: her left one blue and her right one red.

It was then that he noticed of the attire that the young woman wore. She was wearing a long sleeve dress shirt that appeared dirty and too big for her that he could see her undergarments, with black pants tied with a red sash. Her coat was long and reached her knees and she had a black triangular hat on. She had a fan-like earring on her right ear and a black chocker necklace. Her boots were small—befitting for a petite woman like her—and worn out.

"Ichigo, once he gets better put him on cabin boy duty. We're givin' Jinta back to Kisuke since he's beginning to piss me off," the young woman said, her tone authoritive.

"You're just angry he's been beating you in the ball game." The young woman growled and she kicked the man, making him double over and writhe in pain. The young woman gave him a hard glare. "I'm Yukiko, that idiot on the floor is Ichigo. And Orihime's the one takin' care of you. Get better soon so I can work you to death. Ichigo, tell Uryuu I wanna head off to Karakura. I need somewhere to spend the loot we got from that ship. After that I wanna go to Las Noches, I got some business with a certain bastard. Also tell that…..."

Toshiro's mind worked overtime. The way they're dressed, the way they talk. He was on the pirate ship. A hard hit to his head snapped him out of his thoughts. He rubbed his head and saw the young woman glaring at him, her left eyebrow twitching. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you dammit. I'm a damn captain so treat me with respect you brat!" the woman's voice hardened.

The door was knocked down as a man with red hair appeared in the room panting, "Yukiko, the child we found, the men are…they're going…" Everyone in the room exited hurriedly, leaving Toshiro confused.

Yukiko walked on deck to see the men grabbing on the young girl. She was already half naked as one of the man tried to force himself on her. She took out her sword and mercilessly cut the man hovering over the girl. The other man backed off in an instant. Yukiko shrugged off her coat and threw it to the small girl.

Yukiko glared at them. She remembered ordering the men to leave the small girl alone. "You dare defy my orders?" she said lowly that it sounded like a snake hissing. They knew that they were as good as dead. "Orihime, bring the girl into the infirmary." Orihime was quick to respond and brought the shaking girl away from the soon-to-be-morbid-scene.

"Tell me. Who first suggested to ignore my orders?" Yukiko said calmly. She received no reply and repeated the question shouting. All the man pointed at the bleeding man that Yukiko just cut. "Shoot him out of a canon Ichigo and make sure he lands in the sea."

Ichigo took the bleeding men by the collar and dragged him down the brig to where the big cannons were. Yukiko gave another hard glare at the crew and sheathed her sword. "You dare not listen to me again and I'll shoot you out of the cannon alive and let you sink to the bottom of the sea," Yukiko ordered, "Renji help Ichigo out. Back to work you scoundrels!"

Toshiro saw a small girl with come into the room led by the auburn hair woman. The coat that the previous black haired woman wore was tightly wrapped around the child. The woman led the small shivering girl to the bed. She remembered the small girl as someone who gave him a glass of water when he was working on deck.

"Ano, would you mind looking the other way. I need to inspect the girl." Toshiro nodded at the woman and turned his head the other way and faced the wall. It was strange to hear about a woman on board a pirate ship, not to mention a captain of the pirate ship.

"You can turn back now." Toshiro turned back and saw the girl sleeping peacefully.

"I believe we need proper introductions since Yukiko-san didn't do it properly before. I am Kurosaki Orihime, it's a pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

Toshiro was baffled. A pirate so kind and different from the rumours he heard of. "Ah, I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"I see. Hehe, it suits you. Tell me Toshiro-kun, where were you headed?"

It was strange to have such a casual conversation with a pirate. "Seireitei. If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here?"

"My ship was attacked by a pirate ship, not this one though, so I hid and when I thought I was going to die Kazemouko came and saved me. I was the only survivor of the ship. Yukiko-san decided to put me to safety, but I volunteered to stay, because I owe Ichigo my life. He saved me from being taken to that horrible ship."

"Aren't all pirate ships horrible, even this one."

"No!, this ship isn't horrible. It's my home. The only thing that makes this place bad is all those evil crewmen outside. Yukiko-san plans on kicking them off her ship once we get to Las Noches and find new people to help out on deck. And besides I get this very nice room. Ichigo had to through a lot of trouble fixing up this room for me; he even took a beating from Yukiko when she went on a rampage about him changing the cabin without her knowledge.

"And even though Yukiko-san acts harsh at times, I', sure it's just for the best of the people she cares about on this ship—even if she won't admit it. Oh my, I'm rambling on aren't I? Anyway, you better rest Toshiro-kun. I'll come back and check up on you again in a few hours."

Toshiro nodded his head as Kurosaki Orihime left the room. He couldn't believe the things the woman just said about this ship. His head was pounding with all the information he just gathered (that there were 'nice' pirates) and he decided to rest.

End Note: Yeah. Airships. Like those ones in Treasure Planet movie! Oh and I sort of got the idea of the civilization of this AU if Treasure Planet meets Final Fantasy XII. I love the FF series! This is a pretty long chapter in my opinion over 1500 words! I'm proud of it. Review if you like and if you don't, such a pity.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukiko felt queasy to the bones as she stared at the sleeping boy. Every detail on the stranger's face reminds her of him: the white spiked up hair, the turquoise eyes, and the way he grimaces. _Tch, dammmit._ It was a horrible revelation that one measly man managed to remind her of the long forgotten past. It was nerve-wracking. Her heartbeat sped up and she felt like hyperventilating.

She heard something stir and immediately calmed herself down. Breaking down in front of a bloodthirsty crew equals to a death wish. It was best to keep her troubles deep within herself away from anyone's reach. She glared at the source of her distress before searching for the source of the noise. She stopped her glaring festival when she saw the little girl's eyes bulged in fear. She sighed and looked at the door.

"Your name girl?" she inquired. A little whimper came from the girl. She sighed and knew it was a forgotten cause; Yukiko would have to get Orihime to make the girl talk. The busty copper haired woman seemed to have such a kind aura that the evilest of pirate crew can't help but feel sympathetic towards her.

Yukiko walked up to the main deck. The sun was about to set and the view never failed to mesmerize her. She looked ahead as the ball of fire set against the horizon. The hues were a mixed from gold to blue. Each change in colour seemed to calm Yukiko more. The wind blew her hair in all directions and her eyes were tinted with the colour of the sun. She looked like every part of a noblewoman.

Yukiko soft gaze hardened as she felt someone coming near her. "What is it now?" she asked.

"There be a military ship cap'n. Wot we gunna do?"

Yukiko briskly climbed to the crow's nest and got her monocular. She glared at the coming metal vessel. _Best not to fight it. The wind isn't very helpful._ She jumped down and landed gracefully. She was used to such actions, always managing to avoid a broken leg. Walking back to Orihime's cabin she yelled her orders to steer clear of the ship and to put the bloody colours down.

"Orihime, I need that fake flag we stole." Orihime calmly walked towards her and gave Yukiko a neatly folded flag. Taking the flag she ran to Ichigo and told him to put it up. Prepare for a surprise attack, she shouted at the men, and prepare to broadside.

Night had settled in. Yukiko calmly walked to the quarterdeck and steered the boat. She could feel the tense atmosphere within the boat. Calming herself, she prepared to become an Oni. The metal vessel came closer and she readied herself. The wind was on their side now. Wondrous.

The military ship was right next to Kazemouko. Within that second, adrenaline kicked in and all she felt was the will to win this battle. "FIRE ALL!" she screamed. With that, the wrath of Kazemouko was released.

Toshiro opened his eyes and felt the ship jerk. Was this another pillage? He turned to see Orihime tending to the little girl's cries. What's happening? He stood but felt another violent shake.

Orihime smiled at Toshiro and looked at the small girl she held. "After we attacked the privateer, we had to runaway really fast, so we're kinda stuck in the middle of a storm cloud right now. Oh and Yukiko-san gave you a medicinal herb that made you go to sleep through the entire racket. Uhm. Well. I suppose that's all that I'm ordered to tell you. I can't remember of anything else to talk about. So that's it! Oh we should check that head of yours. I think we should change your bandage."

Toshiro eye twitched slightly. They were caught in a storm cloud and all she could think about was fixing his bandage. The woman was crazy for such audacity. The ship made another jerk.

"Don't worry Toshiro-kun, Yukiko-san is going to fix this trouble straight away. It'll probably cost more damage to her than the ship. Yukiko-san is pretty handy when it comes to going through storms; it's just that Yukiko-san gets into heaps of trouble 'cause she wants to get out 'the fast way'."

Sure enough, the ship stopped moving within a few minutes, and the door banged open. Standing in the doorway was Ichigo dripping wet with Yukiko hang limply in his arms. Orihime immediately stood up and pulled a part of a wall down, it turned out that there was a cot hidden in there. Toshiro noted that it was a good trick.

"Lay her down there. It's been a few week since we hit a storm, so her condition might be worse. She does need to use it once every few days. Ichigo get the spare clothes in the cabinet I stored in case something like this happens."

Ichigo swiftly went to the cabinet in front of Toshiro's bed. He took out clothes and handed them to Orihime who put it down on the clean floor.

"Oi, carrot top," Yukiko whispered weakly as she panted, "you're in charge. Work then to death and make sure we reach Karakura. I don't want her to wait too long y'know."

Orihime shushed Yukiko and told her captain to stop talking such nonsense. "Ichigo, please manage the crew outside while Yukiko-san rests. Toshiro-kun I need you to help me take her clothes off. If she stays wet, she'll catch a cold and that's the last thing we want."

Toshiro was baffled. It must be a joke. He can't take of a woman's clothing. That's absolutely rude and impolite, violatin-

"Toshiro-kun HELP!" Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the pleading eyes Orihime gave him. He swallowed his pride and weakly walked to the huffing woman. Orihime had already taken off the young captain's shirt.

"Take off her pants." Toshiro slowly untied the sash. "FASTER!" the urgency in Orihime's voice made him work three times faster. It seemed that she truly cares for the young woman's well being. Toshiro pulled her pants down in one sweep and dropped them carelessly on the floor.

"Do I need to take off the...erm...undergarments?"

"No. Instead take a towel from the cabinet. It should be in one of the shelves."

Toshiro hurried to the cabinet and searched for the towel hurriedly. He reached for it in the middle drawer and ran back [A/N: I make it sound spacious or something =P] to Orihime. She began drying the wet girl and put the dry clothes on her. Once the job was finished Orihime breathed in and out heavily.

"Ano, why is it important that this girl doesn't catch a cold?" Toshiro asked.

"Oi, I'm Yukiko! Not this girl!" Toshiro jumped slightly back at the girl's Yukiko's hoarse voice. He didn't know whether she was wet or sweaty, or whether her face was red because of embarrassment or fever. But he was sure that she looked in absolute pain.

"Yukiko-san! My prescription to you! Judging by how badly it is now, you're staying bed until we reach Karakura. Once we reach land, you are to be guided around by Toshiro-kun. You must not get into too much exercise," Orihime said with a smile. Yukiko just let out a hum as her eyes fluttered close while Toshiro stood there in shock. He will not guide a pirate anyway. In fact he didn't want to be in this sort of mess. He wanted to go to Seireitei, finish up his job, and then go return to Junrinan to natto made by his sister and grandmother.

Wondrous. Toshiro kept his face blank to avoid unnecessary problems. He could escape during the landing in Karakura.

"Grandfather, where is mother and father?"

The old man stared with cold blue eyes, his mouth in a frown. "Dead."

And that is that. So short. Ah, well. C'est la vie. Yes, Ichigo is second in command or a 'chief mate' or a 'first mate'. Meh. I didn't feel like writing. I just moved so I'm feeling a bit down. Anyway. Hope you like it. R&R.

Oh, P.S.: if you decide to flame me, now is not the best time. Wait another month or two.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I actually posted this up on Quizilla. Anyway, this is AU. ToshiroxOC (Yukiko). There me pairings you won't like. (ichihime renruki and etc.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it is copyrighted to Kubo Tite. I do however own the idea for this story so, do not steal.

* * *

Days passed since Toshiro was on Kazemouko and he grew uneasy. He definitely was a prisoner; "you are to stay confined within this room," that pirate captain had said after she healed. Toshiro became restless. He only had Orihime and that girl—whose name was Reika—to talk to. Though he disliked socializing, there are limits to what a man can take.

He sighed and stared at the sleeping Reika. Toshiro wondered on how he would escape from the grips of the pirates in Karakura. Surely the pirates would remain hidden and the ship would as well. His thoughts drifted to how that Yukiko had healed quickly from such a painful looking experience. Surely she got the cold from the storm, but why was it that she was the who fell ill and not the others, and so quickly too. He banned the thought of magicks at work as quickly as he thought it up. Magicks was as good as dead; besides only those of noble birth could learn how to harness such a power. That woman certainly could not have any connection to the higher class.

He blankly looked at Orihime who had a tray. She smiled kindly at him and gave him his breakfast; toasted bread and a cup of tea. She then proceeded to wake the girl up and gave him the same breakfast. Perhaps being a pirate aboard Kazemouko wasn't so bad he had three meals a day, was allowed to shower just two nights ago, and had a warm bed. From what he heard of pirates' survivor, no one had that luxury. Perhaps he should consider himself lucky to be within 'kind' pirates.

"Ah, Yukiko-san is going to ask you some questions today. I suggest you answer them, I think she's in a cranky mood today."

Toshiro just nodded as the copper head woman left the room. He chewed on his bread and looked at Reika who slowly nibbled on hers. The girl seemed to have taken a liking to him for some odd reason. Perhaps he would take her with him once he planned an escape. He quickly finished his food and gulped down his tea.

He got himself bored. He needed a book to read to keep him busy, and there wasn't any in the room. He felt Reika stare at him and tuned to ask her what was wrong. The small girl just blushed and said, "urm, that captain-san. She is going here later?"

Toshiro just shrugged. He didn't know what the hell would happen. He felt like sitting around doing nothing would not solve anything, but if he went out and had to defend himself against armed pirates, then he would rather know nothing. "Just sleep Reika. Time seem to pass by quickly that way."

The small girl nodded and went under her blanket. Definitely luxurious for a captive. Perhaps if he went to sleep then he wouldn't have to bother with that woman.

"Oi. Follow me."

Toshiro just grumbled as that pirate captain's first mate entered and ordered him around. He had too much dignity to swear at the man and just followed him. At least he will be seeing the exteriors of the ship. A perfect way to plan for his escape.

* * *

"What's with that look cap'n?"

Yukiko just sighed as she felt the wind against her face. She and Renji are alone on the poop deck, so it was fine if she let her mask slip a little. She stared blankly at the engine behind that kept the ship afloat.

"I was thinking on whether we should get a cloaking device or a blaster cannon. Can't get both, Kaze-chan won't be able to take it."

The man just scratched his head. He knew that the white haired boy troubled his captain. She's been acting strangely ever since she decided to save him. If only she doesn't speak with such cryptic sentences, he might be able to help her.

"Renji, do you regret leaving your princess's side?"

Renji just coughed and hid the blush. Every time he heard someone tease him about his princess, he seemed to recall nothing but wonderful passionate nights she spent with him. He sneaked a glance at his captain who still had that faraway look on her face. He wondered whether it's best to leave her guessing or whether to answer the question. He opted for the former and announced to her that the prisoner was heading to her cabin with Ichigo.

He saw her smiled evilly. He could only sigh as Yukiko turned briskly on her feet and away towards her cabin. "Oh, and Renji. Tell Ishida to go to Las Noches first. I feel like kicking those men off my ship."

* * *

Toshiro's heartbeat sped up as he began to take the outside air. Being cooped up inside the room, he was beginning to be claustrophobic. But out on the deck, he felt as free as the wind. He snapped out of his optimism and began to look at the deck. It seemed like any usual ship; except this had the feel of antique.

He just needed to know the shifts on the deck so he could plan an escape. Perhaps he could come to terms with that woman about working on the ship. He was told by Ichigo to enter the doors. "You're not coming?"

Ichigo just smiled grimly and shook his head, "why the hell would I if Yukiko is smiling like that."

Toshiro did not understand what he meant at all. The pirate captain was smiling? When did he saw that? Toshiro just ignored the questions and went in without a hesitation. He needed to know the work shifts on the boat for the perfect escape.

He liked what he saw in the cabin's room. Every thing seemed to be disorganised. Maps were posted on the wall and more maps were in disarray above the table. He noticed a few chairs here and there. And there seems to be an awful lot of pillows strewn about and pile of them building up in the corner. A door to what he suspected lead to her sleeping quarter were full with odd dots, like darts had been thrown at it. He saw a shelf with all sorts of odd things. He hated to admit it, but despite the mess of the room, it feels quite homey.

"Like what you see?"

Toshiro turned and saw the pirate captain standing at the door. She had smile that gave him goosebumps. His eyes stayed on her as she navigated towards a chair and dragged it to face him. She sat on the chair and smiled.

"So. How do you like your journey so far Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

Toshiro just glared and decided not to reply to her condescending tone. It irked him and he did not like it one bit.

"Yare, yare[1]. You're not talkin'?"

Toshiro's glare just hardened.

"Tsumaranai[2]."

She gave a smile and stood up. His eyes still followed, afraid that she might do something. His eyes widened slightly as she sat back down with a brief case in her hand.

"So, Shiro. I think this is yours. Since you're my prisoner, I took the liberty of seeing what's inside. Just pictures. How boring."

"Give it back," he growled.

Yukiko's smile seemed to widen. The woman truly was the epitome of evil. Toshiro tried hard not to punch a woman, he was raised to be a gentleman. However, that Yukiko certainly made him want to swear.

"I have a proposition for you."

Toshiro bitterly asked what it was. He would do anything to get his case back.

"Until I get bored of you. You are my pet."

Toshiro's eye twitched. There must be a mistake. There is no way he would be a pet to that woman. He would not be degraded as such. Of course the witch had thought of backup plans. She opened the case and took out a picture. He remembered that, it was of him and his grandmother eating natto. She began to tear it a little.

"Fine! I'll do it."

Yukiko smiled happily and gave off a cackle. She gave the picture to Toshiro and a new case.

"The more you please me, the more you will get your things returned. So until then I look forward to it Shiro." She left and went into the other room.

Toshiro stood still in shock. He suddenly felt like calling her horrible names. She deserved it. He growled and opened the case and put the picture in. He had a lot of memoirs in there. It would take sometime to get it all, perhaps it would be better to ignore her and make her be bored of him.

"Oh and Shiro. You can make your bed from those pillows."

One thought popped into his mind. That bitch will pay.

* * *

End Note: Yeah. Urm. Yeah. Usually pirate's life is quite democratic, but I want to make Yukiko a dictator. You'll know why in later chapters. So, this is quick. I hope you enjoy the twist. Critics are welcomed.

[1] It can mean "oh well" or "my my" or "oh man". It is said when you have too many bad things around and yet you know you can deal with it. At least that is what it means to me.

[2] "So boring." Yeah that is what it means to me.


End file.
